crucify my love
by Warushinda
Summary: X-Japan - OS - Inspiré du last live, pensée de Toshi envers son meilleur ami.


Auteur : Warushinda

Titre : Crucify my love

Groupe : X-Japan

Genre : Amitié (désolé pas de yaoï pour cette fois XD)

Note : Une idée qui m'est venue en regardant une fois de plus le last live, pas de yaoï, juste une déclaration d'amitié qui j'espère au fond est proche de la réalité (mais bon c'est pas mes affaires hein XD). Je dirais que cette fic intéresserait plus les fans de X-Japan mais il est jamais trop tard pour le devenir (non je leur fais pas d'la pub XD quoique ça me dérangerais pas X3)

Nous sommes tout les deux sur cette scène, celle du Last live, ce dernier après tant d'années. Toi au piano, tu commences à effleurer ces touches qui te sont si familières, et à mon tour, « Crucify my love… » je souffle les premières paroles.

Pour ce live, tu as refusé de répéter en ma présence, et nous voilà seul pour cette chanson, une interprétation en duo, cela me donne à la fois envie de sourire et pleurer.

Placé face à toi qui te trouve derrière ton piano transparent, je te regarde et pour moi il n'y a pas plus belle image au monde. Tu sais pour moi, tu as toujours était un génie, un artiste née. J'ai pu t'admirer durant toutes ces années, te voir évolué et te suivre dans cette évolution, c'est une de mes plus grandes fiertés. Mon plus grand honneur et surtout d'avoir pu être ton ami, ton véritable ami durant toutes ces années.

Je sais que tu m'en veux, les fans et surement le reste du groupe aussi. Quitter X est l'une des plus horribles décisions que j'ai eu à prendre mais dans la vie il y a des circonstances qui font que parfois on doit tout abandonner même la plus belle des vies.

Tes coups violents sur ce piano résonnent en moi comme l'expression de la colère que tu ressens pour moi mais j'ai pris ma décision, je sais que je risque de perdre ta précieuse amitié, non, je l'ai déjà perdu et pour ça j'ai envie de hurler ma peine et verser toutes mes larmes de mon corps. Mais je ne peux pas, le publique attend le plus beau des live alors je ne craquerais pas et jusqu'au bout je donnerais tout ce que j'ai.

La chanson se termine, ta main saigne une fois encore, et une fois de plus je ne peux rien faire. Je parle aux fans, je les remercie de toute mon âme et tu appuies chacun de mes mots par une douce mélodie que toi seul sais faire sortir de cet instrument. Est-ce pour m'aider, m'enfoncer, me remercier, me dire que tu me hais, me faire culpabiliser ? Je n'en sais rien et je suis encore au bord des larmes.

Les autres rejoignent la scène et moi, je te rejoins et ensemble nous débutons Longing, encore une de tes magnifiques œuvres.

Tu sais, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais sache que j'ai donné 16 ans de ma vie pour X, pour toi, pour ton rêve. Je t'ai donné une partie de ma vie que je ne regretterais jamais, aujourd'hui tu ne le réalise pas mais un jour on pourra de nouveau parler, rire, pleurer, jouer ensemble, ce jour là tu auras réalisé le cadeau que je t'ai fait, une preuve d'amitié. Il est bien sûr difficile à comprendre et même si à tes yeux, aux yeux des membres et aux yeux des fans je passe pour un égoïste, je comprend et accepte d'endosser le mauvais rôle.

Je sais au fond de moi que X se relèvera car tu es un battant tout comme hide, ensemble ferait en sorte que X reste debout accompagné d'Heath et Pata. Moi, il est tant que je réalise mon propre rêve.

Alors faisons de ce live le plus cadeau aux fans et faisons en aussi un de nos plus beau souvenir tout comme notre amitié, Yoshiki, car dans mon cœur je serais toujours Toshi le chanteur de ton groupe et ton éternel amis.

Note : Alors ? Oui je sais c'est très guimauve mais bon un peu de douceur dans ce monde n'a jamais fait de mal hein ! Et puis c'est un message aux fans qui déteste Toshi à cause de son départ qui lui mettent sur le dos la fin du groupe en 97 et certains même la mort de hide. Toshi à donné pas d'années pour X alors qu'on sait tous (du moins les fans) qu'être chanteur n'était pas son objectif dans la vie. Enfin j'arrête là car je n'ai pas à donné de leçon surtout que moi aussi je lui ai reproché d'être partie mais bon l'essentiel et d'ouvrir les yeux XD d'accord d'accord j'me la ferme XD


End file.
